Happy Birthday Raphael
by Gir's Monkey
Summary: It's Raph's birthday, but what happens when Raph gets a letter from Leo? One-shot. Based on 2k3 Cartoon


One shot - Tmnt

I don't own the Turtles

**Happy Birthday, Raphael**

Raphael woke up in his burgundy coloured hammock with a thick smell of burnt eggs and waffles, which made him feel dizzy by it's overwhelming scent. He would've slept in on any other day, but not this day.  
Mikey would've woken him up already, but since Leo went to Japan he was just stubborn about everything, but still interacting with his younger brothers.

He walked down the staircase Don installed; nobody wanted to make him upset about spending all the effort on it, but they really didn't need it, when they could easily jumped to the second-level of the lair.  
Mikey had a giant stack of waffles next to him while he was creatively flipping the egg over, landing perfectly in the middle of his spatula.

"Hey Raph happy -"

"Don't say it Donnie, I'm not in the _mood_," Raph mumbled, cutting Don off.

"Uh, alright," Don said, looking over with a confused look at Master Splinter. Master Splinter shrugged.

"Your are sixteen today, my son, anything you request we do today?"

"No thank's sensei, just not in the mood," Raph said again, taking the remote. It was the one day he didn't have to fight with Mikey about who got the remote, it was his birthday after all.  
The television had then switched black with a sharp sqeak that came after it, a circut flame lit the room for a few miliseconds. The television was broken.

"Nice," Raph mumbled. "The one day I get that stupid remote, the tv breaks," he said, rising his tone. Mikey laughs a bit, putting the eggs on a white fine china plate.

After that, the lair elevator opened and April came out.

"Hey April, what's up?" Don asked.

"Hey guys, I got this yesterday. It's from Leo-to Raph," she said calmly. April put down a piece of manila paper, a little crumpled but readable. The handwriting was written in heavy ink, as if from a feather tip.  
Raph had walked over disreguarding the remote on the floor, lifting up the letter.

It read:

_Life is very short,_  
_So enjoy every moment,_  
_Dont lose your confidence Go always ahead._

_Happy Birthday Raph-_

_Leo_

Raph re-read the letter for a meaning, but gave up an threw the paper aside to the recycle bin. "_Raphael_," Master Splinter said seriously.

"Yeah what," Raph said sarcastically. Before Master Splinter could answer, Raph felt an outburst of anger pierce him.

"Ya had to send 'im away, didn't cha? No bah-bye or nothin', he just had to go to Japan and train under some person he neva met before! The letter sucks." He yelled. Master Splinter didn't answer, Raph just wanted to go. Get some air.  
"I'm goin' out, be back later," he said.

Master Splinter didn't stop him. When Raph reached the surface, he lifted the manhole felt something cold and wet hit his eye. Water. A heavy raindrop hit again, and again. He slammed the manhole shut.  
The clouds looked blackened and the streets bare, the lights on in some of the households. After a short while, the streets started to flood a bit, piling up in sharp corners and potholes.  
The buildings were slippery, he felt himself slide as he inched towards the nearest manhole.

The heavy rain turned into a light drizzle, thus the cloud darkened behind the Empire State Building. "Shell," he muttered to himself.

It possibly meant heavier rain was on it's way; he didn't know for sure.

Thunder swept across the sky, heavy rain drenched him. He slipped trying to get to the next rooftop, landing on his plastron. The building below was scheduled for demolition next month; he remebered seeing a small report about it on the news.  
He climbed through the window into an empty room, the walls a dirty white and floorboards creaking with each movement.

He sat in a corner, listening to the heavy rain patter the ceiling. It was a good time to think. He thought about Leo's letter, why did he tell Raph to be confident? He told him that often, but why again?  
Then it hit him. Leo didn't want his brothers to loose confidence when he was absent. Raph stood up, the floorboard creaked loudly, and a small snapping sound under his feet.  
Raph was about to run when the floor gave way and he fell two stories, the nails cutting lightly into his skin and the boards scraping his arms and legs.

He landed on his stomach, a groan escaped his mouth. He wasn't completely covered in blood, he had a thin layer of blood on his arm, bicep, and kneecap.  
He had to get home.

We he reached the lair, Don looked at him in horror.

"Raph, what the shell happened?" He asked, pointing a finger at him.

"Floor jus' kinda, gave way and jus'-"

"I don't want to know anymore. Go get cleaned up and i'll bandage those later," he said, walking away.

"A simple 'HI' would be nice!" Raph yelled after him. Don sighed as he countinued to his lab.

"Raph, I have no idea how you get into these messes," Don said as he bandaged his arm.

"Me either," Raph mumbled.

It was then late at night, the house was darkened from the lack of electricity. "Done," Don said proudly as he put away the bandages.

"Oh _Raphie_ Boy, it's cake time," Mikey said, peeking his head in Don's lab and then disappearing into the kitchen.

"Don't call me that!" Raph yelled.

Raph got up and headed to the kitchen with Don following distantly behind him. Mikey proudly held the cake, which was obviously chocolate with a piece already missing. Raph shot a glare at Mikey, it was obvious who ate the piece.  
"I was hungry," Mikey whined. Raph hit him on his head, followed by an "Ow!"

After everyone had gone to sleep, Raph sat on the stool, a dim light on in the room. He glanced over to the Recycle can, Leo's letter sticking out. He took out his manila letter, reading it over again, Leo's neat handwriting and the rush he was probrably in to write it. He knew Leo probrably missed them, and felt guilty for missing one of his borhters important ocassions, so much so he probably beat himself up over it.

But that didn't matter. Leo would be home soon and everything would be the way it was.

_Or would it?_

_

* * *

_

**DONE! One-shot. I got the idea on my birthday a week ago, I was dying to write it. As for my next Fic, i'm working on it, and I just LOVE cliffhangers.**


End file.
